1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a key collecting device being controlled on one end thereof, and especially to a key collecting device making loading and detaching of keys and some accessories in and from it faster, and manufacturing of it can be more inexpensive and convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In living at home, working at working sites or being on vehicles for going outside in our modern lives, we use various keys; and we carry key collecting devices on our own persons as necessary articles for collecting and tidying keys in use in a convenient way.
Earlier key collecting devices are comprised each of a twin layer annular ring with a notch in order that keys provided with holes can be inserted onto the twin layer annular ring one by one. Such conventional key collecting devices are quite troublesome, hard and inconvenient no matter in inserting in or taking out keys.
Key collecting devices in the recent years, taking the U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,858 as an example, largely improved the convenience of use of the key collecting devices; principally, it is provided near the center of a disk surface having a peripheral annular groove with a control knob which links up with an engaging latch provided in the disk. So that the engaging latch normally seals a notch provided in the peripheral annular groove, the notch is opened when the control knob pulls it to retract inwardly. Keys can be connected with a connecting piece with a ball like end in advance, so that the ball like end of the connecting piece can be mounted in or detached from the disk via the notch. In this way, mounting and detaching of the keys in and from a key collecting device can be faster and more convenient; however, this still has some non-ideal defects. For example, processing of the main disk includes processing of the peripheral annular groove, a diametrical groove receiving the engaging latch and a surface slot for positioning the control knob, manufacturing of it is more troublesome and inconvenient.
The object of the present invention is to provide a key collecting device being controlled on one end thereof, the device largely simplifies the structure of such kind of key collecting devices to make processing and assembling of them more convenient.
To obtain the object, the present invention is provided on the main body thereof with a central hole extending upwardly from the bottom thereof to get a specific depth, the central hole has in the inner end thereof a conical hole connecting to a reduced diametrical hole communicating with the upper end of the main body; and a transverse hole with a specific diameter extends through the reduced diametrical hole for connecting and mounting an annular ring having a notch for mounting and detaching. A movable latch is matchably placed in the inner hole of the main body, and is provided with a through hole having a size same as that of the transverse hole. A fixing block is fixedly connected with the inner bottom end of the central hole of the main body, and a spring is mounted between the bottom surface of the movable latch and the upper end of the fixing block under a pressure. The spring under the pressure makes the movable latch normally press against the conical hole to make the through hole get out of the ways of the transverse hole but get in the notch of the annular ring, so that partial length of the movable latch is exposed out of the end surface of the main body for controlling by pressing for mounting and detaching the keys.
The present invention will be apparent in the novelty as well as the features thereof after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.